scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
SkyTrain Mark I 122
1-112 / Resident Evil 2 (Leon B) or Crash Team Racing (PSone) * I WHOOPED YA ! * I WHOOPED YOU ALL. YOU'LL THINK TWICE... * BEFORE MESSING WITH PERCIVAL C. McLEACH ! * AAAH, AAAH, AAAH ! * NOOOO ! 7-118 / Resident Evil 3 Nemesis (PSone) or Kirby's Adventure (NES) * McLeach: HA! I whooped ya!! I whooped ya all!! You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach!! (laughs) Woah! (realizes than he is headed for the waterfall, and tries to swim back, Joanna waves goodbye) NOO!!!! (McLeach goes over the huge of the waterfall.) 7-118 and 1-112 / Rampage World Tour (Arcade) or Troddlers (SNES) * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 121-136 / Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled (PS4) or Troddlers (Amiga) * Aha! I whooped you! * I whooped y'all, you will think twice! * Before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * HE LAUGHS * HE SCREAMS * No-o-o-o! 121-136 and 1-112 / Resident Evil 2 (Claire A) or Crash Bandicoot (PSone) * I whooped ya! * I whooped you all. You'll think twice... * before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * Aaah, aaah, aaah! * Noooo! 121-136 and 7-118 / Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) or Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 137-156 / Crash Bandicoot 1 (Remastered with N Sane Trilogy) or Tomba (PSone) * Mcleach: Baha! I whooped you! I whooped y'all! You will think twice! Before messing with Percival C. McLeach! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Joanna will watch in the shoreline, but she was helplessly, then waves goodbye to McLeach. Then he looked back to see the huge of the waterfall.) GASP! WHAT?! WAAAH! WHOA! HELP! (he tries to swim back was really faster) NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (McLeach goes over the waterfall, then dies.) 137-156 and 1-112 / Crash Bash (PSone) or Imperium (SNES) * (CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (LAUGHING) * (SCREAMING) * No! 137-156 and 7-118 / Metal Gear Solid (PSone) or Gex (PSone) * I whooped ya! I whooped you all! * You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach! * No! 137-156 and 121-136 / The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening (Game Boy) or Intelligence Qube (PSone) * I whooped you, I whooped you all! * You'll think twice, before messing with Percival C. McLeach! (yells in a funny voice) * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (falls down a waterfall) When Nemo gets stuck in the filter pipe 1-118 *Game Over... Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *No: I guess you didn't any takes, Cody! *Yes: Play again, Cody! 121-136 *Game... Over! *No: Goodbye, for now! *Yes: What have you ever learn, you miserable Rescuers?! 137-156 *Giving up? *No: Aha! At last the world of ours! *Yes: Get ready to face of wreath the Rescuers Down Under! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Start off in 122 (Side A or Side B) (XiWM0eDcbS4) #Caillou and Gilbert (With Marlin and Dory) #Caillou's Summer Goodnight #Caillou is Scared of Dogs #Caillou at the Zoo #Caillou at the Beach #Caillou's New Shoes #Caillou's Snowman #Caillou is a Clown #Caillou's Special Friend #Caillou learns to drive (with Caillou is wearing blue long shirt, blue pants, yellow sunglasses, red shoes) #Caillou's big friend / The tank gang is daytime #Caillou's colours #Caillou mails a letter #Bernard saves Cody / McLeach's death / Meet Rex the sheepdog #Cody and Bernard get killed by Rex / Nemo and Deb looking for Cody and Bernard #Caillou learns to swim When the Caillou (Season 1) is over * This incident was also implied to have gotten Marlin into very deep trouble as a result, as Marlin ended up swarmed by Bruce, Anchor and Chum at his mansion afterward with his protesting it was perfectly safe although Bruce implied that he said something similar regarding one of his brands of Mayonnaise that may have been a health hazard, causing Marlin to demand that the report was over, and the gameplay starts. Side A * 1-112 / Resident Evil 2 (Leon B) (PSone) * 7-118 / Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (PSone) * 7-118 and 1-112 / Rampage World Tour (Arcade) * 121-136 / Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled (PS4) * 121-136 and 1-112 / Resident Evil 2 (Claire A) (PSone) * 121-136 and 7-118 / Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) * 137-156 / Crash Bandicoot 1 (Remastered version, N-Sane Trilogy) * 137-156 and 1-112 / Crash Bash (PSone) * 137-156 and 7-118 / Metal Gear Solid (PSone) * 137-156 and 121-136 / The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening (Game Boy) Side B * 1-112 / Crash Team Racing (PSone) * 7-118 / Kirby's Adventure (NES) * 7-118 and 1-112 / Troddlers (SNES) * 121-136 / Troddlers (Amiga) * 121-136 and 1-112 / Crash Bandicoot (PSone) * 121-136 and 7-118 / Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) * 137-156 / Tomba (PSone) * 137-156 and 1-112 / Imperium (SNES) * 137-156 and 7-118 / Gex (PSone) * 137-156 and 121-136 / Intelligence Qube (PSone)